


sitting on (the dock of the bay)

by lesbiancristina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, dex's family is little and broken but still good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiancristina/pseuds/lesbiancristina
Summary: “Yo, Dexy!” He yells, jogging across the road to him. Dex pushes off the side of his truck to meet him. He wrestles Nursey’s bag from him and tosses it into the back, and when he’s free Nursey drags him into a hug. He’s cold, Dex notes, and has to suppress the urge to berate him for not dressing for the weather. He hugs him back quickly and tries to pull away, but Nursey keeps him in his embrace. “Relax bro,” Nursey chides, breath tickling Dex’s cheek. “I haven’t seen you in ages.”“It’s been like a week,” Dex notes, but allows his hands to settle over Nursey’s back, though he can’t quite relax into the hug.“Exactly,” Nursey says solemnly. “Ages.”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	sitting on (the dock of the bay)

**Author's Note:**

> it's been ages, i know, but i'm going to start moving my tumblr ficlets across to here, i think, so i'm starting with this one! 
> 
> warning for instances of homophobia.

Dex’s neck aches where he's bent over his textbook, his eyes unfocused and dry, the words swimming on the page in front of him. It takes an absurd amount of concentration to be able to read anything on a good day and today has been long and brutal, though usually an afternoon by the shore, the sharp smell of the salty sea air and a strong following breeze, would alleviate some of that stress, but it’s only serving to compound the headache building behind his eyes. 

He shoves the book away and it lands somewhere past his book bag, too far away to reach without more effort than he has in him; the sky is covered in dull, bulky clouds, the waves on the shore are choppy, murky waters and dirty grey foam cresting along the sand.

Being home but not really home is exhausting; Siobhán had insisted on him coming for mid-term break, on spending Easter with her and her girlfriend Lee, but not seeing his Mama is taking its toll and not seeing Cara and Sonia breaks his heart - knowing that he could bump into them around town or that if he took his truck and drove a few miles off the beaten track he could see them if only his Mama would let him come home.

But he has Siobhán, they’re in the same boat and she loves him, he still has some semblance of a family, even if it's held together with sticky tape and glue, and the splintered edges right where their missing pieces used to be are sharp and brittle.

Dex rubs his eyes, a sudden drowsiness sweeping through him. He pushes to his feet, stooping to collect his textbook and shoving it into his bag, knowing his inability to get any work done will come back to bite him in the ass later and unable to muster the energy to care right now. He swings his bag over his shoulder and danders along the beach to where his truck is parked, noting absently that he should get Siobhán to check his tires before he makes the journey back to Samwell next weekend. 

He hops in, his trunk rumbling to life, and resolves to think about important adult things later.

-

Dex adds his boots to the pile by the front door, slinging his bag into the corner by the coat rack with every intention of ignoring it for the rest of the day. “Will?” Lee calls, and he follows her voice to the kitchen, “That you?”

She’s got a cutting board out, veggies piled up around it, and a knife in her hand, though she doesn’t seem to have actually done anything with it. Her black curls are pulled back from her face into a bun and the patch of vitiligo across her nose and left cheek is red in frustration. “Hey, Lee.” He says, stopping by the sink to wash his hands. “What are you cooking?” 

She turns sheepish, setting the knife down with exaggerated care. “So, I’m not much of a cook?” She admits, shrugging a shoulder. “But I wanted to make something for Sio coming home, you know?”

Dex has only known Lee for around twenty-four hours but she’s earnest and seems sweet. Good for Siobhán. “Sio?” He asks, a little incredulous. Siobhán has been avoiding nicknames her whole life, and her name doesn’t lend to them easily. He gestures for Lee to budge over so he can see what they’re working with. “She lets you call her that without threatening bodily harm?”

Lee looks baffled, “Yes.” 

“Huh,” He says, deciding that they could probably make a decent ratatouille here, and grabbing a few tomatoes to chop. “She’s usually a tougher nut to crack than that.” 

Lee’s nose wrinkles up, her lips twisting in confusion, but she doesn’t comment. “What about your fella?” She asks, knocking Dex for six. He carefully takes the next tomato, using intense focus while he chops. Maybe if he ignores the question long enough she’ll move on. “You know - the one Sio says you’re always talking about, what’s his name- Darren? Daniel?” She snaps her fingers as though that will bring the name forward. 

“Derek.” It slips out, and Dex curses himself. 

“Derek!” She exclaims, as though she’s found the secrets of the universe. “He’s coming tomorrow, right?” 

Dex sets the knife aside and turns to face her. She’s climbed up onto the counter and her legs are swinging idly. She tilts her head in question and Dex steadies himself to explain, to a near stranger, that he’s crushing on one of his best friends. “Derek- Nursey. We’re friends. That’s all.” 

“Oh,” Lee says softly, her eyebrows pulling together in concern. “I’m sorry I assumed. The way Siobhán talks about you two, I thought-”

“I know what you thought,” He says gently, though he feels clawed wide open by her assumption. If Lee can see it this clearly, surely Nursey can, too. “But he doesn’t...It’s not like that, for him.” 

“I’m sorry,” Lee says, hopping down from the counter. She takes his elbows in her hands and squeezes. She barely comes up to his shoulder. “But it’s good that he’s coming, right?”

“Yeah.” Dex agrees, a smile taking over his face without his permission, “Yeah, it is.” 

“Then I can’t wait to meet him.” Lee says, stepping away and turning to face the counter. “So, how can I help?” 

“Peel four cloves of garlic and grab me an onion?” Dex requests, offering her a smile as she bustles over to the larder. Her skirt swishes around her ankles, and she lets out a surprised squeak that has Dex startling. 

“You’re home!” Lee says, breathlessly throwing herself into Siobhán’s arms. Siobhán laughs as she catches her and Dex averts his gaze so they can say hello. “Dex and I are making dinner!”

“Dex and you?” Siobhán teases, something warm in her voice that Dex has never heard before. It makes him feel lighter, to know that she’s not alone here, that she’s so clearly content. That she has someone who loves her.

“Mostly Dex,” Lee admits, laughter in her voice. “But I’m helping!”

Dex glances up then, and quietly confirms that she is helping. Siobhán has her arms crossed over her chest, watching the two of them with a fond smile. “You’re not ready to kill each other then?”

“Definitely not,” Dex chirps, taking the onion Lee offers him. “In fact, I’m thinking of replacing you.”

Siobhán scoffs, “As if you could.” She says, leaning against the door jamb. “You love me.”

Dex does. 

-

Dex isn’t sure what made Nursey decide he wanted to come visit, not really. Dex himself had dithered about coming back for weeks; the urge to be in the place he had always thought of as home and the impending sense of dread that swamped him whenever he imagined going back fought, and it was only his sister’s pestering that let him agree to visit. 

As soon as he confirmed he would actually be going back home to the Frogs groupchat Nursey had suggested coming to see him; it was too far for Chowder to make the trip but it was like, eight hours max for Nursey, and it would be cool to finally meet Dex’s big sister. 

The thought had Dex’s heart racing, and for once he figured he could let himself have something he wanted, and he wanted Nursey to come and see him. So Dex told him yes. 

And there he is, a familiar green cap on his head, carrying a bag over his shoulders and wearing shorts in April like it's not forty degrees out. Nursey weaves through the crowd pouring out through the station doors and Dex raises a hand in greeting. He’s parked in the pick up zone, leaning against the side of his truck, and Nursey beams when he finally catches sight of him. 

“Yo, Dexy!” He yells, jogging across the road to him. Dex pushes off the side of his truck to meet him. He wrestles Nursey’s bag from him and tosses it into the back, and when he’s free Nursey drags him into a hug. He’s cold, Dex notes, and has to suppress the urge to berate him for not dressing for the weather. He hugs him back quickly and tries to pull away, but Nursey keeps him in his embrace. “Relax bro,” Nursey chides, breath tickling Dex’s cheek. “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“It’s been like a week,” Dex notes, but allows his hands to settle over Nursey’s back, though he can’t quite relax into the hug. 

“Exactly,” Nursey says solemnly. “Ages.”

“You’re so dumb.” Dex complains as Nursey squeezes the air from his lungs, pushing Dex so close that he can feel the tickle of Nursey’s arm hair, the press of his bare skin, the gentle rhythm of his breathing. 

“Quit whining, Poindexter,” Nursey says, letting Dex go, though he lingers right in Dex’s space. Dex hopes he can pass the redness in his cheeks off as windburn, feeling jittery now that Nursey’s just looking at him, all soft smiles and quiet expectation. 

“Right, shall we-” He jerks his hand towards the truck.

“Sweet,” Nursey says, moving around the truck to climb into the passenger side. Dex steadies himself, suddenly aware that Nursey’s going to be staying with him for the next week, that Nursey’s going to be sharing a room with him again, that Nursey’s going to be in his sister’s home, meeting the only part of Dex’s family that he has left. 

He feels like he’s standing on the precipice of something unknown, a yawning space of possibility. 

He shakes himself and gets in the damn truck. 

Traffic is blissfully light the whole drive, and Dex feels lighter the closer they get to Siobhán’s house. “So, I was thinking I could show you around after we drop your stuff off.” Dex says.

“I wanna see the lobster boat.” Nursey says automatically.

“No.” 

“Dexy, come on,” Nursey wheedles, pulling a face that is unfortunately convincing when Dex glances over at him. 

“No.” He says again, but it feels weak. 

Nursey, sensing this grins and swings an arm around Dex’s shoulders, pointing out the truck window, “Onwards to the docks!”

Dex tries not to smile, lest Nursey realise Dex thinks he can be funny, but he doesn’t manage to school his expression in time, because Nursey crows in his ear. Dex grumbles under his breath, “Yeah, yeah, don’t let it go to your head.”

Nursey puts his other hand over Dex’s mouth, “Shh, let me have this, Billiam.” He says, his grin smushed into Dex’s cheek. 

“Derek, get off me I’m trying to drive!” He mumbles against Nursey’s hand. 

“You looooove me.” Nursey croons, but drops back into his own seat. 

“I’m going to kill you.”

-

They walk side by side along the docks, boats bobbing in the low tide and they pass a few people Dex knows, who lift a hand in greeting but don’t stop them to chat. Dex has to say he’s grateful, but Nursey looks amused. 

“So do you just know everyone here, or what?”

“It’s a small town, Nursey,” Dex reminds him, “Everyone knows everyone.” For better or worse you could always count on bumping into a familiar face no matter where you go. 

“That’s pretty cool,” Nursey says, hands in the pockets of his shorts. “I think I’d like that, the community of it.” 

“Yeah, if you have a community to be a part of then it can be nice.” Dex agrees, leading Nursey along the pier that his uncle Terry’s boat is docked at. It’s small, holds only two men, and it’s empty; Terry must have the traps out, but the net is neatly held up on the far side of the boat. The single seat has a familiar set of boots on it and Dex feels a sharp pang. He’s been out on this boat every summer since he turned thirteen, and this will be the first year that he won’t be; he never thought he’d miss it, but now that it’s been swept out from under him he wants nothing more than the thundering engine in his ears, the sea spray in his face, hands numb with cold even through his gloves. 

He blinks away the sting of tears, “So, yeah, that’s her.” He manages, though his tongue feels thick and his throat tight. 

“Shit, Dex,” Nursey says, stepping up beside him. “I’m sorry. Come on - let’s just- this way.” He wraps an arm around Dex’s waist and guides him to the end of the pier. “We’ll sit here, okay?”

Dex sits, dangling his legs off the edge of the pier, the water lapping at the wooden beams beneath him. Nursey sits beside him, close enough that their shoulders are pressed together. “I didn’t realise I’d react like that, I’m sorry.” Dex mumbles, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Nursey grabs his free hand, linking their fingers together. “Hey, it’s okay.” Nursey says, thumb running over the back of Dex’s hand. “We can stay here for a bit. It’s no big deal.” 

Dex wants to say that it is; he shouldn’t be so affected, he should be able to keep it together, but he already knows it’s a fight he won’t win and it’s nice having Nursey here with him. The sunlight is weakly filtering through the cloud cover and the sea is calm, and Nursey’s hand is a grounding weight in his own. Dex presses Nursey’s palm, a silent thank you and lifts his head to watch the gulls flying overhead. 

“What do you want to do?” Nursey asks quietly. “We can go home or we can stay right here… or we can flee the country. What do you want?” 

Dex takes a second to study Nursey’s face; the elegant slope of his nose, the way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles, the way his tight curls sit under his cap and he loves all of it. He thinks of all the ways Nursey has been showing Dex that he cares - with easy conversation and warm touches - and despite the fact that Dex can’t figure out why Nursey is here, he _is_.

He thinks he doesn’t need anything else but this; him and Nursey, together. 

“We could do anything,” Dex says, quietly. “I wouldn’t mind, so long as you’re here with me.” It feels like a confession, “We could watch the waves. We could watch the sky…or just sit and wait as the time ticks by.” 

**Author's Note:**

> dex somehow still doesn't know that nursey likes him, bc he's dumb that way. nursey's just patiently waiting for dex to Say Something, but in the meantime he's going to be around, holding dex's hand and staring out at the sea. 
> 
> i'm still @deniceford on tumblr.


End file.
